Water can cause significant damages to an electrical apparatus. Electrical cabinets are therefore designed, depending on their intended installation site, to address water penetration in a way that can ensure that water cannot penetrate into the electrical cabinet and damage the electrical apparatus enclosed therein.
However, a phenomenon which can be difficult to avoid is condensation. If the temperature of the surroundings, for example, outside the electrical cabinet, is sufficiently lower than the temperature within the electrical cabinet, then there can be a risk of condensation on the inner surfaces of the electrical cabinet. In case of condensation on the inner side of the roof of the electrical cabinet, water may drop down onto the electrical apparatus installed in the electrical cabinet and ultimately damage the electrical apparatus.